cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Aswang
An Aswang (or Asuwang) is a mythical creature in Filipino folklore. The aswang is an inherently evil vampire-like creature and is the subject of a wide variety of myths and stories. Spanish colonists noted that the Aswang was the most feared among the mythical creatures of the Philippines, even in the 16th century. The myth of the aswang is well known throughout the Philippines, except in the Ilocos region, which is the only region that does not have an equivalent myth. It is especially popular in the Western Visayan regions such as Capiz, Iloilo, Negros, Bohol, Masbate, Aklan, Antique. Other regional names for the aswang include "tik-tik", "wak-wak" and "soc-soc". Definition "Aswang" is a generic term applied to all types of witches, vampires, manananggals, shapeshifters, werebeasts and monsters. The original definition referred specifically to a ghoulish were-dog, which is where the word comes from- "Aso ang" ("The dog" in Tagalog). This type of creature was an eater of the dead, also called the bal-bal (maninilong in Catanauan, Quezon), which replaces the cadaver with banana trunks after consumption. Aswang stories and definitions vary greatly from region to region and person to person, and no particular set of characteristics can be ascribed to the term. However, the term is mostly used interchangeably with manananggal and are also usually depicted as female. Appearance and activities The wide variety of descriptions in the aswang stories make it difficult to settle upon a fixed definition of aswang appearances or activities. However, several common themes that differentiate aswangs from other mythological creatures do emerge: Aswangs are shapeshifters. Stories recount aswangs living as regular townspeople. As regular townspeople, they are quiet, shy and elusive. At night, they transform into creatures such as a cat, pig, bird, or most often, a dog. They enjoy eating unborn fetuses and small children, favoring livers and hearts. Some have long proboscises, which they use to suck the children out of their mothers' wombs or their homes. Some are so thin that they can hide themselves behind a bamboo post. They are fast and silent. Some also make noises, like the Tik-Tik, (the name was derived from the sound it produces) which are louder the further away the aswang is, to confuse its potential victim; and the Bubuu, an aggressive kind of aswang that makes a sound of a laying hen at midnight. They may also replace their live victims or stolen cadavers with doppelgangers made from tree trunks or other plant materials. This facsimile will return to the victim's home, only to become sick and die. An aswang will also have bloodshot eyes, the result of staying up all night searching for houses where wakes are held to steal the bodies. Contemporary references The short-lived Fox science-fiction television program Freaky Links featured an episode in which the protagonists had to deal with an aswang. Unwittingly released from a mystical box, this incarnation was a creature that lacked any shape and chose to remain in the shadows. Instead of stealing dead bodies, the creature instead chose to steal a person's shadow and eventually their life essence. The 1994 Horror film Aswang ( AKA The Unearthing) features the mythical vampire-like creature. A remake of the film starring Filipina actress Lovi Poe was released in 2011. Lynda Barry's book One! Hundred! Demons! and her spoken-word CD The Lynda Barry Experience feature stories of the aswang. In her grandmother's version of the tale, the aswang is a dog during the day whose hind legs are longer than the front. During the night, she becomes a woman, sheds her legs and flies around looking for prey. The Syfy series Destination Truth aired an episode concerning a search for proof of the aswang's existence on October 1, 2008. In the reboot of the World of Darkness, Aswang are a unique variety of pseudo-vampire that resemble normal (if beautiful) Filipino women during the day, hideous hags at night. They require blood to survive, leading them into regular conflict with both mortal hunters and actual vampires as their activities draw attention. In Season 1, Episode 6, "Food for Thought" of Lost Girl, the aswang was a type of carrion-eating fae. They are depicted as kind, benevolent creatures who have a symbiotic relationship with humans, and are capable of eating almost any kind of diseased body without harm. In the 2009 film Surviving Evil, a TV crew travel to a remote Philippine isle to shoot the survival documentary Surviving The Wilderness, only to discover that the island is inhabited by fearsome, bloodthirsty aswang. The film, shot in Durban, South Africa in 2008, stars Billy Zane, Natalie Mendoza, Christina Cole, Joel Torre, Colin Moss and Louis Barnes. The 2012 paranormal novel trilogy titled "The Aswang Wars" is based on the legends of the aswang, in which they are depicted as hematophagous, nocturnal shapeshifters. In this incarnation of the myth, the aswang are divided into three warring clans, each which takes a different form based on similar creatures from Filipino folklore: the mandurugo, mantahungal, and the sigbin. The 2013 television drama Juan dela Cruz includes references to aswangs. Aswang Festival On October 29 to 30, 2004, Capiz inaugurated the Aswang Festival, organized by a nongovernmental group Dugo Capiznon, Incorporated. It was a Halloween-like Fiesta as a prelude to All Souls Day and All Saints Day festivals. It was, however, condemned by the Catholic hierarchy and some local officials, as an act of adoring the devil. When former Capiz Gov. Vicente Bermejo assumed office as mayor of Roxas City in July 2007, the controversial festival was stopped. Canada's High Banks Entertainment Ltd.’s filmmaker Jordan Clark, 36, traveled to Capiz to film a documentary entitled Aswang: A Journey Into Myth (shot entirely in Victoria, British Columbia’s downtown). The Docu-Movie/suspense film stars Filipina-Canadian stage actress Janice Santos Valdez, with a special appearance of Maricel Soriano. The documentary's proceeds will help raise funds to help restore power in Olotayan Island, Roxas City and support patients of dystonia parkinsonism in Capiz. Capiz has the highest prevalence at 21.94/100,000 cases, which translates to one for every 4,000 men. Aklan has the next highest rate at 7.72/100,000. The figures suggest that XDP is endemic in Panay, particularly in Capiz. Some believe that dystonia was the origin of the belief in the existence of aswang. Especially during the times in the past when disorders like dystonia were yet to be diagnosed and understood in the Philippines, some people assumed that individuals afflicted with dystonia were aswang. Some physical manifestations of dystonia resemble the typical characteristics of an aswang, thus Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Giant Bat Category:Flying things Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Southeast Asia Category:Cryptids Category:Asian cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki